


Locum Tenens

by obstinatrix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix
Summary: In their minds the heat against them is Dean's, the blood and flesh and bone, and both of them know it. HAVE A TINY ANGST PORNO DRABBLE. Of unrequitedness.





	

250 words that are mostly [](http://cautionzombies.livejournal.com/profile)[**cautionzombies**](http://cautionzombies.livejournal.com/)' fault, although she would probably deny it. :)

 **Title** : Locum Tenens  
**Pairing** : Sam/Cas (Dean/Cas, Sam/Dean implied)  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Summary** : In their minds the heat against them is Dean's, the blood and flesh and bone, and both of them know it. HAVE A TINY ANGST PORNO DRABBLE. Of unrequitedness.

This isn't the first time. It's not even the second, or the fifth, or the tenth, but it still serves its purpose, maybe even better now that Cas's fingers are dextrous and quick at Sam's zipper, now that Sam knows exactly where to bite to make Cas moan. They've grown handy with the tools of their treason, Sam working Cas open slick and easy, biting bruise-hard at his mouth. Treason, because in their minds the heat against them is Dean's, the blood and flesh and bone, and both of them know it; forgive it in each other because Dean never would. Cas's muscles splaying open as Sam shoves his way inside may not be the ones he really wants to breach, but they grip him tight all the same, make his blood burn. Cas may bite his tongue on Dean's name as Sam sparks against his prostate, but the pleasure is no less real, the sense of being claimed no less fully asserted. Above all, their compassion for each other is immense, and when they kiss languidly after, it is often Cas that Sam is kissing. It is because of Cas that Sam can continue, the weight of his wrongness a little lighter shared.

Often, when he comes, Cas can no longer hold back, moans Dean's name into Sam's mouth as he spurts sticky-slick between their bellies. Sam doesn't blame him for it. He knows how it is.


End file.
